scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Slippery Dan the Escape Man
| nextepisode= }} Slippery Dan the Escape Man is the fifth episode of Scrappy & Yabba-Doo, which originally aired as the third part of the fifth episode of The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Puppy Hour. Afterwards, it became the third part of the fifth episode to the third season of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series). Premise Slippery Dan is an escape artist who the guys have to turn over to the warden at the state pen, but he soon escapes, and every time they recapture him, he escapes again. Synopsis Scrappy, Yabba and Dusty, are on their way to the warden at the state pen by train, to turn over the world's sneakiest escape artist, Slippery Dan. However, when they pass a tunnel, Slippery Dan escapes, and puts the lawmen in his chains. Fortunately, Yabba uses Dusty's badge as a chainsaw, freeing them (at the loss of all their hair, which they then simply put back on). They then go after Dan, via hot air balloon, and try to net him. But he sees them, avoiding the net, and the lawmen catch a truck instead. After landing, they decided to hop on the chopper, and track down Dan. They follow Dan to a cabin, where the dogs plan to just walk in and arrest him, but Dusty refuses to go in and get clobbered. So Yabba comes up with another idea. They use wood from the trees and chains to trap Dan inside, and begin to bring the whole cabin to prison using the chopper. But Slippery Dan switches the cabin with a giant boulder, which smashes the chopper. Dusty laments the loss of his chopper, but Yabba says he'll fix it, and they begin to put it back together. They follow Dan to the town's hotel, where they try to catch him, disguised as room service waiters. They go onto tie him in a chair, but he switches places with Dusty. Scrappy gets an idea that will catch Dan for sure. They bring a small house of mirrors with the repaired chopper, with a sign that says "International Border". Slippery Dan enters it, thinking he's escaped the law. But, he soon finds out that he's been tricked, and that they trap him in the one place he could never escape from, and they won't let him out until they turn him in. Yabba says that someday outlaws will learn to never mess with him. Scrappy wishes to be just luck Yabba when he grows up, which unnerves Dusty. Characters Main characters: * Yabba-Doo * Deputy Dusty * Scrappy-Doo Supporting characters: * None Villians: * Slippery Dan Other characters: * None Locations * Tumbleweed County ** Slippery Dan's cabin ** Seedy Hotel Objects * Boulder * Lasso * Chili Snacks * Pocket watch Vehicles * Train * Slippery Dan's car * Dusty's Desert Chopper Cast Notes/trivia * TBA Miscellaneous *"Disguises": Yabba and Dusty disguised as waiters and Scrappy as a lobster. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * TBA Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 episodes Category:Scrappy & Yabba-Doo episodes